


Como tudo começou.

by Kimyko



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyko/pseuds/Kimyko
Summary: Hinamori, Hitsugaya e amigos enfrentam as dificuldades de serem adolescentes e shinigamis.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou





	1. Shiro-chan e BedWetter

**Author's Note:**

> Estava com essa estória escrita aqui há algum tempo... escrevi no início da pandemia, mas nunca tive coragem de postar. Então vou postar a primeira parte e quem sabe não seja uma má ideia.
> 
> Infelizmente Bleach e esse casal lindo não me pertencem, mas essa fic sim, haha. E por falta de um final em que os dois fiquem juntos, podemos sempre usar a imaginação.

Hinamori está na sorveteria que fica em frente ao mais belo parque de Karakura, o Central Bella View, sua companhia era seus pais e seus irmãos. Hitsugaya está sentado no banco do Central View com sua avó. Até que sua avó, após ver a cara séria de Hitsugaya, resolve perguntar:

“Toshiro, por que não vai brincar com os outros garotos?”

Mesmo sabendo que a resposta dele seria a mesma de sempre, algo como: “Não sou mais criança para brincar”.

“Obaa-san, eu não sou mais criança para brincar.” E a idosa havia acertado.

Hitsugaya disse, mas não era essa a verdade, ele queria brincar, mas não poderia. As outras crianças tinham medo dele, quando ele chegava perto, elas corriam para seus pais. Hitsugaya não sabia se era a cor do seu cabelo, seus olhos verdes, ou sua personalidade fria que os assustava, porém nunca deixou sua avó perceber o real problema, ou pelo menos, ele achava que ela não sabia.

“Gostaria de comer melancia no lanche?” A avó pergunta.

“Claro!” Hitsugaya responde em tom alto e forte, a idosa dá um sorriso.

“Você fica aqui sentado, enquanto vou ali no mercado comprar e então poderemos ir pra casa que seus pais já devem ter chegado.” A avó de Hitsugaya responde enquanto se levanta do banco e vai em direção ao mercado.

Na sorveteria, a família Hinamori, cada um com seu sorvete, se divertem. Hinamori olha em direção ao parque e vendo as crianças brincando, pede aos pais pra ir brincar, os mesmos deixam. Hinamori sai da sorveteria com seu sorvete na mão, atravessa a rua e vai em direção as crianças.

“Posso brincar com vocês?” A garota pergunta com seu sorvete na mão.

“Pode.” Uma das crianças do parque responde.

“Sou a Momo e vocês?”

“Sou Tatsuki e esses são o Aien, Mei e Hana. Prazer em conhecê-la, Momo-chan” Tatsuki responde apresentando as outras crianças.

“Prazer em conhecê-los.”

“Momo-chan. Mas como vai brincar com a gente tomando sorvete? É melhor terminá-lo antes de jogar, assim seria mais fácil de pegar a bola.” Hana diz segurando a bola.

“Ah, vou sentar ali no banco enquanto vejo vocês brincarem e já volto.” Hinamori disse enquanto ia em direção ao banco.

“Okay!” Todas as crianças responderam enquanto começavam a jogar a bola uma para as outras.

Momo logo percebe que o banco em que estava indo sentar já tinha alguém sentado. “ _Aquele menino está no banco e parece que está esperando alguém_ ”, pensa, mas continua indo ao banco, já que não vê ninguém se aproximando. “ _Vou sentar lá mesmo, é grande, tem espaço pra mais gente se a pessoa chegar”_ , pensa novamente. O mesmo banco em que Hitsugaya estava sentado.

Ao chegar no banco, Hitsugaya olha pra ela enquanto ela pergunta:

“Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui? Só enquanto tomo meu sorvete para poder ir brincar.” Diz ela fitando o garoto.

“O quê?” Hitsugaya fala ao perceber que Hinamori estava falando com ele.

“Posso me sentar pra tomar meu sorvete enquanto não chega ninguém?” Hinamori diz ainda o observando.

“Si...Sim.” Hitsugaya diz baixinho, olhando para ela, surpreso que uma criança queira sentar perto dele e não correr dele.

“Muito obrigada!” Ela diz enquanto sorri.

Ela senta no banco e começa a comer seu sorvete. Ele está com seu rosto virado para o lado oposto dela. Hitsugaya não sabe se deveria ficar sentado ou ir atrás de sua avó. Hinamori olha pra ele e percebe que está nervoso, talvez tímido e não entende porque não está brincando com todo mundo, então resolve dizer:

“Enquanto seus pais não chegam, você não quer ir brincar?” Hinamori pergunta olhando pra ele.

Hitsugaya olha para ela e diz:

“Não estou esperando meus pais.”

“Então o que faz aqui no banco?” Diz com curiosidade.

“Estou esperando minha avó.”

“Ah, entendi. Ela vai demorar?”

“Não sei.” Hitsugaya diz, fitando o chão “Faz um tempo que ela saiu.”

“Você quer brincar enquanto espera? Ah, você não me conhece, e não deve conhecer Aien, Tatsuki, Hana e Mei, deve ser por isso que está aqui ainda, né?”

“Quem?” Olha pra Hinamori.

“Meus amigos que acabei de conhecer.” Aponta para as crianças. “E eu sou a Momo. Hinamori Momo. E você? Qual seu nome?” Fala com um sorriso no rosto.

Hitsugaya leva um tempo para responder, enquanto pensa o porquê ela está interessada em falar com ele. Ele volta a olhar para o chão e resolve responder.

“Hitsugaya Toshiro” Fala ainda observando o chão.

“Prazer em te conhecer, Toshiro-chan.” Fala sorridentemente.

Hitsugaya não fala mais nada. Enquanto Hinamori, percebendo que o garoto ia ficar calado, ela examina sua aparência e fica maravilhada com seu cabelo que antes nunca tinha visto igual.

“Seu cabelo é natural? Posso tocá-lo?”

Hitsugaya se assusta.

“To-tocá-lo? Por-porquê?” Diz Toshiro.

Hinamori percebe que seus olhos também são incomuns.

“É muito lindo, deve ser legal ter um cabelo branco desses. Seus olhos combinam com ele. É muito legal.”

Hitsugaya fica calado mais uma vez olhando pra Hinamori. Enquanto a mesma, parece estar pensando em algo ao mesmo tempo que toma seu sorvete, este, chegando ao seu final. Hinamori coloca a mão no queixo e de repente, olha para o garoto e aumenta sua voz.

“Shiro-chan! Sim!, Vou chama-lo de Shiro-chan! Isso!”

Hinamori fala com um sorriso gigante e cheio de alegria ao conseguir pensar em um apelido que combinasse com o novo amigo. É o que estava pensando. Já Hitsugaya salta do banco frustrado, olha pra Hinamori incrédulo com que ouvira.

“O quê? Shiro? Shiro-chan? Não sou criança pra ter um apelido desses e não sou seu amigo pra me chamar assim, nem te conheço.” Hitsugaya estava furioso.

“Mas eu já disse meu nome e eu sei o seu. O que mais quer saber pra sermos amigos? Não seja mau. Minha mãe disse que todas as crianças são minhas amigas.”

Hitsugaya ainda em pé, mentalmente se recusa a aceitar um apelido desses. Hinamori levanta do banco, mas ao levantar, seu sorvete que estava quase no final, cai no chão, e ela começa a ficar com o olho marejado enquanto olha o que sobrou dele em sua mão e depois no chão. Hitsugaya então tem uma ideia brilhante ao vê-la querendo chorar.

“Bedwetter! Seu apelido vai ser Bedwetter Momo.”

“Q-quê? Por-por quê? Você é mau.”

Hitsugaya começa a se sentir mal ao ver que Hinamori aumentou o choro, e com peso na consciência tenta acalmar a situação.

“Pra quê esse choro? É só um sorvete, é só comprar outro, não é como se fosse o último sorvete do mundo.”

“Mas...,Mas é o último sor-sorvete de hoje, meu pai...meu pai perguntou pra mim o que e-eu queria de aniversário e... eu dis-disse que queria um so-sorvete, ele não vai comprar outro.” Hinamori diz já aos prantos e sentando no banco

Hitsugaya fica sem palavras e com mais peso na consciência por pensar que talvez o sorvete tenha caído culpa dele, diz:

“Ah. Seu aniversário é hoje? Não chora, se parar de chorar, eu compro outro de presente pra você.”

“Ju-Jura?” Hinamori fala enxugando as lágrimas com a mão.

“Sim.” Hitsugaya fala, sem saber como irá comprar outro, já que não tinha dinheiro e surpreso que ela estava parando rapidamente de chorar.

“Ob-obrigada!” Fala soluçando.

Hitsugaya então senta no banco, olha pra Hinamori, suspira e diz:

“Mas eu não tenho dinheiro agora... vai ter que ser outro dia.”

“Quê? Então porquê disse que ia comprar?” Hinamori fala com raiva encarando Hitsugaya.

“Eu vou, mas não vai ser agora.”

Hinamori, então se calou. E passou um tempo assim, com ambos calados olhando pra frente. Hinamori percebeu que havia perdido o ânimo neste momento pra ir brincar com as outras crianças, as quais estava olhando. Hitsugaya ao perceber a situação, suspirou novamente e disse:

“Mesmo que o dia esteja acabando e que seu presente tenha sido arruinado... Feliz Aniversário, Hinamori.” Ele disse, com uma voz calma e aconchegante, ainda olhando pra frente.

Hinamori olhou pra ele e sem nem pensar duas vezes, pulou em cima dele, abraçando-o e sorrindo.

“Obrigada, Shiro-chan!”

“Tan-tanto faz. Me larga e não me chame assim, Bedwetter Momo!” Diz Hitsugaya com espanto na ação da menina.

Quando Hinamori ia reclamar do apelido, Hitsugaya vê sua avó chegando com um sorriso no rosto segurando uma melancia.

“Vejo que fez uma amiga, Toshiro. Isso é bom.”

“Ela não é minha amiga. É só uma chorona.”

Hitsugaya responde após Hinamori soltá-lo e voltar a se sentar no banco. Hinamori então olha para a senhora que estava com um semblante feliz.

“Não sei por quê Shiro-chan é mau. Mas meu nome é Momo. Hinamori”

“Não se preocupe, querida. Ele não é mau de verdade. Prazer em te conhecer, Momo-chan. Sou a avó de Toshiro.”

Hitsugaya ignora o que avó falou e se oferece para levar a melancia, ela deixa.

“Precisamos ir, Toshiro. Não vamos conseguir comer a melancia aqui. Você está sozinha, querida?”

“Não, senhora. Meus pais estão ali! Eles me deixaram vir brincar no parque, mas aí eu estava tomando sorvete, então vim sentar no banco pra terminar o sorvete e conheci o Shiro-chan... só que meu sorvete caiu.” Falou entristecida novamente ao lembrar.

“É uma pena o seu sorvete ter caído.”

A senhora percebendo que talvez essa seja a única amiga que Toshiro fosse fazer por um tempo, sem deixar passar a oportunidade, ela diz novamente.

“Não posso fazer muita coisa pelo seu sorvete, mas que tal ir comer melancia em minha casa? Será que seus pais deixariam? Talvez eles quisessem vir também?”

Hinamori alegremente se levantou do banco. Hitsugaya estava ao lado da vó frustado com a mesma por ter convidado Hinamori e seus pais.

“Eu gosto de melancia! Vou perguntar a eles!”

“Eu levo você até eles.” Disse a senhora.

Hinamori corre para seus pais que, por coincidência, já estavam no mesmo lado da rua que ela. Hinamori e a senhora, então, conversam com eles enquanto Hitsugaya de longe apenas observa a situação e suspira, olhando para o lado onde se encontra as outras crianças, que ainda estavam brincando. Depois de observá-las por um tempo, ele volta a sua atenção para Hinamori que estava chegando perto dele com os pais dela e sua avó logo atrás. E então ele saiu andando antes que a garota o alcançasse, ele olha pra frente e bem levemente, sem ninguém perceber, no canto de sua boca, aparece um sorriso. Depois de um tempo, quando Hinamori o alcançou:

“Não vai dizer tchau pros seus amigos?” Hitsugaya pergunta olhando pra frente.

“Ah! É verdade! Eu esqueci totalmente!” Depois de um tempo ela volta a dizer “Bem, acho que não tem problema. Irei encontrá-los depois aqui novamente e vou explicar a eles o que aconteceu.”

“Tanto faz.” Diz Hitsugaya pensando que a partir do dia seguinte, a menina não lembraria dele mais.

“E agora que você sabe meu aniversário, quero saber o seu! Quando é?”

“Não interessa a você, Bedwetter Momo!” disse provocando-a.

“Não me chame assim, Shiro-chan!” diz brava.

E esse foi o começo da amizade entre Hitsugaya Toshiro e Hinamori Momo.


	2. O que está acontecendo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo.

**Anos depois...**

Ambos mais velhos, Hinamori e Hitsugaya estão na mesma escola, inclusive na mesma série e sala de aula. A amizade deles era um laço inquebrável, desde o dia da sorveteria, o laço entre eles crescia cada vez mais e se tornava mais forte. Estavam sempre um na vida do outro e sabiam de tudo o que aconteciam um com o outro.

“Hinamori, vamos nos atrasar!” Gritou Hitsugaya do lado de fora da casa de Momo

“Estou indo, Hitsugaya-kun!” Disse Hinamori da varanda do seu quarto que tinha vista pro jardim da frente da casa

Conforme os anos foram passando, sempre foi assim. Hitsugaya sempre passava na casa de Hinamori e esperava por ela na porta para irem juntos a escola, que ficava há uns 15 minutos da casa da garota e uns 25 minutos da casa de Hitsugaya. Moravam relativamente perto, mas Hinamori morava em um dos bairros mais nobres da cidade de Karakura, enquanto Hitsugaya morava em um bairro pobre. Os pais de Hinamori são médicos e donos de um grande hospital na cidade de Karakura. O pai de Hitsugaya é contador, havia se formado a pouco tempo e trabalhava em um escritório pequeno longe de sua casa, e sua mãe cuidava de casa juntamente com a avó paterna.

Hinamori chegou na porta de sua casa e encontrou um Hitsugaya furioso.

“Porque essa demora?”

“Desculpa! Acho que a Maya mexeu nas minhas coisas ontem e por causa disso não consegui achar o carregador do celular, achei que a bateria ia durar, mas não foi bem assim. Não despertou! Desculpa!” Disse Hinamori com as duas mãos juntas na frente do rosto, como se tivesse rezando

“Que seja.”

Ambos saíram andando em rumo ao colégio.

Hinamori é a filha do meio. Sua irmã, Maya, é mais nova e atende a outra escola. Seu irmão, Kaoru, é mais velho, e está trabalhando no exterior como médico. Hitsugaya não tem irmãos.

Estudam no Colégio Seireitei, um dos colégios mais aplicados e bem vistos de Karakura.

Chegando no portão do colégio, eles conseguem escutar seus amigos gritarem por seus nomes e então eles veem Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime Inoue e Kurosaki Ichigo, estudantes da mesma sala que eles, os esperando.

“Bom dia, pessoal!” Diz Hinamori toda sorridente e acenando a eles, enquanto Hitsugaya continua apenas andando.

“Vocês estão atrasados! Falta 5 minutos pra aula começar! Disse Ishida

“Está tudo bem?” Diz Rukia

“Está sim! Me perdoem, gente. Não consegui acordar a tempo.” Diz Hinamori com a cabeça baixa

“Vamos nos apressar, se não vamos levar advertência!” Diz Inoue

“Qual o problema de faltar a aula de vez em quando? É sempre bom.” Ichigo fala

“Você é um preguiçoso, Ichigo!” Diz Rukia

Todos correm para dentro de suas salas.

Na sala, que fica no terceiro andar, há 6 filas com 6 cadeiras cada, Momo senta na penúltima cadeira localizada na última fileira, (ao lado da janela que tinha vista pro portão do colégio) e na sua frente senta Rukia, sua melhor amiga, e na frente de Rukia está Ishida, atrás de Momo senta Toshiro. Ao lado direito de Momo senta Inoue, ao lado de Rukia senta Sado e ao lado de Toshiro senta Ichigo.

A aula que começou era entediante para todos, mas logo a manhã passou, e era hora do almoço. A tarde suas aulas continuaram sendo chatas. Quando bateu o último sinal, sendo sexta-feira, só significou uma coisa, finalmente descanso! Todos suspiram aliviados quando o professor sai de sala e começam a guardar seus pertences.

“Aaaah, finalmente, descanso merecido!” Diz Ichigo

“Finalmente mesmo. As aulas parecem cada vez mais tediosas.” Comenta Rukia

“Está pronto para ir, Hitsugaya-kun?” Pergunta Hinamori

“Sim. Está parecendo que vai chover, devemos nos apressar, se quisermos chegar em casa secos.” Responde Toshiro

Todos seguiam em rumo as suas casas, quando Rukia comentou que queria tomar um sorvete, Inoue disse que não podia, pois havia prometido que iria chegar cedo em casa, Sado e Uryuu não podiam, pois suas casas eram longes e tinham que ir rápido se não quisessem se molhar, Kurosaki e Kuchiki concordaram em tomar sorvete, Hitsugaya não quis, mas foi vencido por uma Hinamori que implorava, acabou sendo convencido por ela. A verdade é que ele sempre terminava sendo convencido por ela, simplesmente não sabia dizer não. Em rumo a famosa sorveteria que ficava em frente ao Central Bella View, começou a chover e quando o céu brilhou com raio, apareceu duas sombras gigantes não muito distante dali em frente a eles. Sem entender nada, Rukia, Momo, Ichigo e Toshiro ficaram parados, assustados. Os monstros olhavam diretamente a eles.

“To-todo mundo está vendo o que estou vendo?” Pergunta Ichigo

“O... O que é isso?” Pergunta Rukia

“Mo-monstros?” Pergunta Hinamori

Hitsugaya permaneceu calado.

De repente, os monstros começaram a correr em direção a eles. Ainda parados, Hitsugaya grita:

“Corram!”

Rukia e Ichigo começam a correr, Toshiro se prepara para correr, mas percebe que Hinamori não se move.

“Hinamori, corre!” Grita Hitsugaya enquanto segura no pulso de Hinamori puxando-a.

Mas era tarde, os monstros estavam perto demais. Hitsugaya puxa Hinamori para trás, protegendo-a do que lá fosse acontecer. Hinamori apenas arregala os olhos.

“MOMO!!” Grita Rukia de longe

“TOSHIRO!!” Grita Ichigo ao lado de Rukia

Quando Momo e Hitsugaya estavam para serem atingidos por garras gigantes de duas bestas maiores ainda, aparece dois vultos entre eles, e então os monstros são cortados ao meio e desaparecem no ar.

“Vocês estão bem?” Pergunta uma mulher vestida em um kimono preto com cabelos ruivos

“Espero que não tenham se machucado.” Diz um rapaz com a mesma vestimenta e um “69” escrito no rosto

Ao mesmo tempo em que Rukia e Ichigo se aproximam, Toshiro e Momo analisam as pessoas em suas frentes.

“É surpreendente que vocês quatros consigam ver os Hollows, já é difícil achar uma pessoa que consiga, agora quatro de uma vez, é realmente um achado! Diz a mulher de cabelos ruivos

“O quê?” Pergunta Toshiro saindo do transe. Ele vira para sua amiga. “Se machucou, Hinamori?”

“Eu... eu estou bem” Diz Momo

“Sim, Hollow é-...“ e a mulher ruiva foi interrompida por uma voz.

“Quem são vocês?” Pergunta Toshiro

“Podemos explicar tudo, contanto que vocês venham com a gente.” Diz a ruiva

Os 4 amigos se olharam e Rukia e Ichigo balançaram a cabeça concordando em segui-los, Toshiro hesitou por um momento, mas ele queria entender a situação.

“Ótimo! Se todos concordam, me sigam!” Diz o rapaz de cabelos pretos

Os amigos seguem os dois por um tempo, calados. Eles chegam a uma pequena loja.

“Urahara’s Store”, leu Ichigo. Uma garota de cabelos e olhos escuros abre a porta e eles entram.

“Olá, Ururu, estamos de volta” Diz a ruiva, “Urahara está?”

“Vou chama-lo” Diz Ururu enquanto sai para chamar o dono da loja.

“Sentem-se” Diz o rapaz da tatuagem

Se sentaram no chão em volta de uma mesa que havia no centro da loja. Após um tempo calados, Toshiro resolve indagar.

“Podem começar a explicar. Já estamos aqui.”

“Que apressado! Urahara nem está aqui. Mas não tem jeito, sua cara está quase me congelando! Bem, por onde começamos?” Diz a ruiva

“Pode começar com quem são vocês, ou o que eram aquilo!?” Diz Toshiro indignado

“O que aconteceu lá atrás?” Pergunta Ichigo

“Vocês carregam essas espadas para todo lugar?” Pergunta Rukia

“O que vocês quiseram dizer com podemos ver os monstros?” Pergunta Momo

“Parece que vocês têm muitas perguntas. Sou Hisagi Shuuhei e essa é a Matsumoto Rangiku. Somos shinigamis e aqueles monstros lá atrás são chamados de Hollow, criaturas que antes eram almas” Explica Hisagi

“Nós, shinigamis, temos o dever de mata-los e salvar as almas perdidas levando as para o julgamento. Pertencemos ao Gotei 13 que fica em Seireitei, como é chamada a nossa base. E é extremamente raro as pessoas que podem ver aqueles monstros, isso significa que vocês quatro tem reiatsu.”

“O que é reiatsu?” pergunta Momo

“É a energia que flui em nossos corpos. Ela nos dá o poder não só de ver os monstros, mas a arma para acabar com eles. Essa é a minha espada, ela se chama Haineko.” Diz Matsumoto

“A minha é Kazeshini” Diz Hisagi

Ambos dizem fazendo com as espadas apareçam em suas mãos, uma vez que elas tinham desaparecido (eles podem materializar e desmaterializar as espadas)

“E temos outros poderes que aprendemos também a controlar quando entramos na Academia Shino” Diz Rangiku.

“Oooow, que legal” Diz Rukia

“Então nós temos uma espada dessas também?” Pergunta Ichigo

“Parece meio perigoso.” Diz Momo

Toshiro resolve ficar calado. Nisso, Urahara chega ao encontro “Yo, conseguiram completar a missão?”

“Sim, essa foi fácil. Até conhecemos eles. Eles possuem reiatsu também.” Fala Matsumoto

“Interessante. E o que vocês farão?” Indaga Urahara

“O que quer dizer com isso?” Indaga Ichigo

“Vocês não explicaram a eles?” Retruca Urahara

“Estamos no meio disso, já ia chegar na conclusão.” Diz Matsumoto

“O que vocês querem dizer com isso?” Pergunta Toshiro

“É uma longa história de tudo, mas pra ser mais rápida tenho uma pergunta a vocês. Vocês ouvem uma voz? Dentro de vocês? Que chamam por vocês?” Pergunta Hisagi

“Voz que me chama? Não me é estranho algo assim” Pergunta Rukia

Hitsugaya arregala os olhos. Não era um momento inconveniente para se lembrar do sonho que vinha tendo há mais ou menos um ano atrás. Era sempre o mesmo sonho, e se ele lembra perfeitamente, tinha uma voz sim, alguém ou algo que ele não conseguia alcançar, mas que falava com ele toda vez no sonho.

“Você! Criança de cabelo branco! Você parece saber de algo. Qual o nome de vocês?” Pergunta Matsumoto

Hitsugaya volta a sua normalidade, ou pelo menos, tenta se expressar assim. “Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro. E eu não sou uma criança” diz com a testa franzida de frustação

“Kuchiki Rukia aqui.” Diz com a mão levantada

“Sou Hinamori Momo” responde com um sorriso

“Kurosaki Ichigo sou eu” diz apontando um dedo para si

“Não são crianças? Mas pelo uniforme, estão no colégio ainda. Bom, realmente sinto uma reiatsu muito forte vindo de vocês dois, Ichigo e Toshiro, principalmente de você” Matsumoto aponta para Hitsugaya.”

“Talvez...” Momo começa a falar bem baixinho

“Hum? Não escutei” diz Rangiku

“Talvez eu tenha ouvido algo assim... uma voz me chamando” Relata Hinamori, “Nos meus sonhos ou até mesmo quando não tem ninguém em casa e ou estou lendo um livro, sinto que tem alguém comigo. É quando me dá medo e eu ligo para o Hitsugaya-kun!” diz com um semblante de medo

“Você não deveria dizer isso com orgulho, Hinamori. Isso é provavelmente porque você fica lendo livros de terror.” Diz Toshiro

“Eu também. Eu ouço me chamando o tempo todo quando estou dormindo, mas... achava que podia ser apenas minhas irmãs e o velho me pregando peças!” Relata Ichigo

“Nos meus sonhos é bem frequente eu escutar essa tal voz.” diz Rukia

“E você, garoto de cabelo branco?” pergunta Matsumoto

“Eu? Vocês já têm a resposta que queriam. Todos ouvimos. E agora? Vai aparecer esses Hollows outra vez?” Indaga Toshiro

“Sim, se vocês conseguem ouvir essa voz, significa que o poder de vocês está despertando, e os Hollows sentem isso. E agora que a decisão é de vocês e eu super recomendo que aceitem a proposta que faremos pro bem de vocês, pois uma reiatsu forte fora de controle é perigoso, sem contar que criaturas como aquelas mais cedo irão atrás de vocês mais frequentemente” Diz Rangiku

“Vocês devem vir para a Soul Society para aprender a controlar a reiatsu de vocês na Academia Shino, e eventualmente fazer missões como nós” Relata Hisagi, “O que me diz?”

“O que é essa Soul Society?” pergunta Ichigo

“É como chamamos nosso mundo, é para onde as almas das pessoas que morreram vão. Tem um mundo inteiro lá. Inclusive nós dois não pertecemos a esse mundo humano mais, pois já morremos uma vez aqui e fomos para lá, e como tínhamos reiatsu, fomos para a Academia e nós tornamos shinigamis.” Explica Matsumoto deixando todos com uma cara perplexa

“Então vocês estão... mortos?” pergunta Hinamori

“Basicamente nesse mundo que vocês conhecem, sim. Chamamos de mundo real ou mundo humano.” Explica Hisagi

“Mas nós não morremos até onde eu saiba, por que temos essa tal de reiatsu?” pergunta Rukia

“Isso é raro, mas acontece que humanos como vocês podem manifestar reiatsu, não precisam estar necessariamente mortos para isso. Nem sempre tem um motivo, pode simplesmente, acontecer.” Explica Matsumoto

Os amigos se olham, exceto Toshiro que não gostou nenhum pouco dessa conversa absurda. Apesar de Rukia se mostrar bastante curiosa e empolgada, ela espera que os outros digam algo, mas a espera é em vão quando ninguém se manifesta. Ninguém sabe o que falar.

“Vocês precisam de um tempo para pensar, eu entendo” Diz Hisagi

“Eu diria sem pressa, mas-“Diz Rangiku quando é interrompida

“Se era só isso, iremos para casa agora.” Afirma Hitsugaya ao se levantar da mesa. “Vamos, Hinamori”

“O-O que? Ah sim. Obrigada por salvar a gente mais cedo, Hisagi-san, Rangiku-san” Agradece Momo

Enquanto os dois se dirigem a porta da loja para saírem, Ichigo e Rukia se apressam para levantar também.

“Muito obrigada a vocês dois!” Diz Rukia alcançando a amiga

“Sim, obrigado!” Diz Ichigo logo atrás de Rukia

Quando os quatro desaparecem da loja. Hisagi pergunta a sua amiga shinigami:

“É uma ideia deixá-los irem agora que sabem sobre nós? E se contarem pra alguém?

“Não acho que vão dizer a alguém. Eles ainda estão em choque para isso.” Diz Rangiku

“Aquele de cabelo branco... Toshiro? Tem uma reiatsu muito forte vazando dele.” Relata Urahara

“Sim... é melhor para eles se vierem com a gente.” Afirma Hisagi

“Acho que vou ficar um pouco de olho nele.” Diz Matsumoto

Rukia, Momo, Ichigo e Toshiro estão no caminho de volta para casa, em silêncio, quando:

“Vocês não vão falar sobre isso? Acho que devemos! Não acontece todo dia” Diz Rukia

“Acho que vou aceitar... quero dizer, seria interessante entender tudo” Diz Ichigo

Todos param e olham para Ichigo.

“Se você vai aceitar, eu também vou, quero compreender também, e eles realmente parecem ser legais, o que mais poderemos ver nessa tal Academia Shino?” Pergunta Rukia, “E você Momo, Toshiro?”

“Parece perigoso, mas acho que se vocês dois vão aceitar, eu também vou... quero saber quem é essa voz e o que é essa Academia” Diz Hinamori olhando para seu amigo de cabelos brancos, “Toshiro?”

“Não vou. Não tenho interesse. Isso só irá me dar trabalho e me incomodar, estou fora” Afirma Hitsugaya enquanto volta a andar rumo a sua casa.

“Toshiro não tem jeito. Você não irá vir nem se a Hinamori vier?” Pergunta Ichigo

“E qual seria a diferença se ela for? Se ela quer, é problema dela. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.” Toshiro fala sem olhar para trás, segurando sua pasta escolar acima dos ombros.

“Bem, nós três iremos juntos.” Diz Rukia ao começar a andar novamente, sendo seguida por Ichigo e Momo

E assim se seguiu aquela noite, cada um na sua casa. Toshiro estava em seu banho, pensando em tudo que ocorreu e com uma enorme preocupação sobre uma certa garota em sua mente, ‘ _Se Hinamori realmente for, terei que ir, esse mundo que não conhecemos ainda é muito perigoso e se eu ficar para trás enquanto ela vai, jamais me perdoarei se ela se machucar. Ah Hinamori... por que mais essa dor de cabeça? Você já tem uma boa vida.’_ Suspira o adolescente _._ Horas depois, na madrugada, enquanto todos estavam dormindo naquele dia relativamente quente, havia um quarto de uma específica casa, que estava congelando. Toshiro e uma idosa são quem estão dormindo nesse quarto.

_“Mestre” Ouviu Toshiro em seu sonho, “Mestre” Ouviu novamente_

_“Quem me chama? Não entendo!” Hitsugaya parece procurar por alguém naquela imensidão escura. “Quem é você? O que quer?”_

“Ei, garoto!?” Hitsugaya abre os olhos e vê Rangiku ao lado da sua cama, “É melhor se acalmar e controlar sua reiatsu, caso contrário, a idosa irá morrer congelada.” Rangiku aponta para a senhora deitada na cama do outro lado do quarto, tremendo debaixo de uma coberta fina. “Me siga!”

Rangiku sai lentamente do quarto. Toshiro senta na cama e olha sua avó, ele podia jurar que estava vendo algo se formando como se fosse uma crosta de gelo sobre ela, então ele levanta e segue a shinigami.

“O que fará sobre isso?” Pergunta Rangiku. “Vai congelar todos em sua volta até a morte começando por aquela senhora?”

“Ouvi a voz hoje novamente, estava mais alta. Preciso saber quem me chama. E definitivamente as coisas não podem continuar como estão.” Diz Hitsugaya com os olhos fechados e a cabeça abaixada. Após um tempo, ele olha pra shinigami, “Eu aceito, irei para essa estúpida Academia que você disse.”

Rangiku apenas deu um sorriso “Será um prazer ter você como colega!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem! Já tenho mais 2 partes feitas, mas como não tenho muito tempo pra escrever, vou postando devagar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom... está postado. Devido a pouca quantidade de fics desse casal maravilhoso, resolvi postar. Espero que gostem!


End file.
